


Power Outage

by BenicioQueen



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, leading to smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: Power's out. Ulysses comes knocking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The other night we had a power outage which sparked this idea.  
I don't exactly know where this is going, let's find out together shall we?
> 
> Oh, and Ulysses has both of his arms (for now)

Of all the people in your apartment complex to knock on your door during a power outage, it had to be him. 

Ulysses. 

There he stood with that goofy grin plastered on his face, illuminated by the candle he held. 

"'Hello, beautiful," he greets. "Just dropping by to make sure you're alright. These power outages can last quite a while. Perhaps you'd like some company?" he inquires and gives you a wink.

Was he asking for you to invite him inside? 

Maybe he wasn't serious? 

Maybe he was asking for a laugh? 

No, he wouldn't do that. 

Would he? 

The questions flooded your mind, but you were quickly snapped back to the present when Ulysses stepped closer to you.

"Oh, uh, would you like to come in?" you sputter out the question.

He laughs, sensing your nerves, "I'd love to."

You step aside allowing him in. Mentally you slap yourself for acting like a spaz. 

"Make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to drink?" you ask as you close the door. When you turn around, Ulysses face is mere inches from yours.

"A glass of red wine would be lovely," he murmurs then sets his candle on your counter next to one of your many candles before making himself comfortable on your blue couch. 

His voice sends a delightful shiver up your spine. You had fantasized about this man countless times since you first met. This was going to be an interesting night. 

"How long do you suppose the power will be out?" you ask as you pour a glass of merlot for Ulysses and one for yourself.

"Hard to say. It's not storming so who knows what could have caused it to go out in the first place," comes his reply. 

Handing Ulysses his glass, you take a seat beside him. 

"Well, thank you for being kind enough to check in on me," you express your gratitude.

"It's no trouble, darling," he takes a sip of wine then sets the glass down. He leans forward so that once again his face is tantalizingly close to yours. "Any excuse to see you," he grins.

A blush creeps into your cheeks. At the moment you were thankful for candlelight to help hide it. The cologne Ulysses was wearing was heavenly to you. You could smell something woody. Perhaps cedar. And bergamot and something you couldn’t quite place. Something fresh. It was marvelous. 

“You smell wonderful,” you blurt out. Again you mentally slap yourself. 

He chuckles, “Thank you. So do you. Is that apple I smell?”

“Yeah. It’s my favorite body spray. Champagne apple and honey,” you explain.

“It’s delicious,” he rasps, leaning to smell your neck. His breathe hot on your skin.

“Thank you,” you whisper, eyes closing.

A soft kiss peppers the spot below your ear. A calloused hand holds the back of your head to keep you still. Your body is relaxed and you sigh at the contact he initiates. His lips find yours and that was it. You were pulled in. Your fingers found their way to his short, salt and pepper hair. There’s more urgency in his kiss now. He nips your bottom lip making you gasp. Taking advantage of that sweet gasp he slips his tongue into your mouth, caressing your tongue. Hands reach your lower back. He pulls you on top of him as he lays back on your couch, never breaking the kiss. Every touch from Ulysses as you kissed was delectable. Your lips moved from his lips, down his neck then further down to his chest where his shirt was unbuttoned. One by one, you undid the remaining buttons, placing a kiss to each exposed area of skin until you reach the last button. Your fingers lightly graze his body as you push the shirt off his shoulders with his assistance. Brilliant blue eyes shone as they watch you with curiosity while you take in the sight before you. He was only naked from the waist up, but you were turned on by his chest, arms and stomach. Gingerly, you trace his tattoo with your nails then follow them with your tongue, extracting groans from Ulysses throat. His large hands grip your hips and grind you against his denim clad cock, encouraging a moan from you.

“Are you going to keep teasing me or are we gonna get this show on the road?” Ulysses baits.

A mischievous smile ghosts your lips. “What are you gonna do about it?” you taunt.

A loud growl rumbles in Ulysses chest and his eyes darken.

Now you were in for it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nsfw, 18+, vaginal fingering, oral sex

He abruptly sits up, taking you with him making you squeak in surprise. He unbuttons your shorts and yanks them down in one motion along with your underwear, tossing them aside. 

"What are-" Ulysses pulls you across his lap not giving you a chance to ask your question. 

Calloused fingers roughly knead the flesh of one of your ass cheeks.

"This is what I'm going to do about it," Ulysses hisses, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

A sharp slap to your ass at first makes you jump, but after the next slap you mewl.

"You're enjoying this?" he wasn't really asking. He passes two fingers over your slit. "Hoo, hoo," he laughs. "You're  _ really  _ enjoying this. I mean really you're quite slick, but you're not sodden. We'll have to fix that won't we?"

All you could do was nod. Ulysses pushes two fingers into your pussy and viciously fingers you until you're a wailing mess.

"Ulysses, please," you plead.

He ignores your pleas and continues his ravishment until you're trembling. You were thankful to be laying across his lap because you felt weak. It doesn't take much longer for your orgasm to ripple through you making you cum all over his fingers and trickle onto your couch cushions. 

"Perfect," Ulysses whispers as he removes his fingers from you. 

Carefully, you sit up, catching your breath. Ulysses presents his fingers to you. Eagerly you accept them into your mouth and suck them clean.

"That's a good girl," Ulysses praises you and gives you a wink. He stands up to finish undressing. Your mouth waters at the sight of Ulysses in all his naked glory. 

"See something ya like?" Ulysses teases as he strokes his shaft. He's average length, but his girth is impressive.

"Yes," you whisper, barely audible.

"Take off the rest of your clothes," he orders as he sits back down on the couch. 

Obediently, you strip off your shirt and bra and they join your shorts and underwear on the floor. Ulysses' intense gaze sweeps over your exposed body and he gives an appreciative groan. Crooking a finger, he beckons you over to him. Slowly you walk over to him and stand between his legs. Ever so lightly, Ulysses' fingertips skim the backs of your thighs, over your ass, up your back and around to your breasts. He massages them and teases the nipples into hard peaks, pinching and tugging them. Your head falls back, eyes close as you moan. His hot tongue swirls a nipple while his hand continues to play with the other. Licks and bites to your tits continue for a couple more minutes then Ulysses pulls back and pushes you onto your knees. He doesn't have to tell you what he wants. You knew the moment he pressed on your shoulders for you to get down. You could also see it in his eyes. 

Desire. Need. 

Pulling yourself up slightly, you give him a soft kiss on the lips then kiss down his chest and stomach before placing a couple of kisses to his pelvis then trailing your lips from one hip to the other. 

"You're teasing me again," Ulysses huffs.

You stop what you're doing and lock eyes, "I'm taking my sweet time enjoying every inch of your body. At the moment I'm in control. You want to speed this along then you need to take the control back," you challenge, a smile playing on your lips. 

He smirks at you, "Are you challenging me?"

"Yes, I am," you punctuate your statement by sucking a hickey on his hip bone which makes him groan. "Now, are you going to let me continue?" 

Ulysses can only nod in response. He had never had a partner display such dominance and confidence with him. Truly it was turning him on even more. He wasn't going to stop you. He wants this to play out.

"Good," you murmur then place a kiss to the hickey. 

You continue lavishing his skin with kisses and hickeys making him squirm in anticipation. You drag your nails lightly along his thighs, close to where he really wanted you. Tentatively you lick the head of his cock. 

"Fuck," he mutters and lolls his head back on the couch. 

With the tip of your tongue, you gently flick the frenulum. More moans fall from Ulysses lips, letting you know you were off to a great start. Another flick of your tongue then you back off allowing your tongue to travel down his shaft. It's veiny and velvety. The textures feel marvelous on your tongue. Gradually you lick your way back up his shaft to the head. Ulysses is watching you intently now, impatiently waiting for you to do more. Finally you have mercy and take his cock into your mouth. He tangles his hands in your hair and grunts. Languidly you pump his shaft as you suck his cock like a lollipop.


End file.
